Curse of Foraoise Woods
(We open up on the Hunters, walking down a dirt path. Hinoka looks nervous.) Hinoka Kodomo: Guys...this place is supposed to be cursed. Nobody who enters ever leaves... Amber von Olympus: '''That sounds scary. '''Ife Jakuta: Nah, that's full of crap. Foxx Otur: 'Noka, it's just a forest. What could go wrong? Nia Troy: ...Foraoise...I'm sure mom mentioned that name before...bit where... (The camera zooms in on the foliage. A silhouette is watching the Hunters, her eye twitching. She looks oddly familiar...) ???: They dare trespass in MY forest?! Ohhhh, they're going to PAY... Foxx Otur: 'Alright, I guess we'll set up camp here. Shade, you got the files? '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''Yep! '(He pulls out some case files and scans them into the holomap. Images and missing posters of some people appear.) Nia Troy: so we've been tasked to find and possibly rescue these campers. They all went missing in this forest, from the evidence gathered there were definitely struggles in the crime scenes and the sheriffs and police haven't found any bodies or clues yet. Valeria Cyprian-Hopebringer: 'Could it just be wild animals? '''Lupe Bound-Amitola: '''No, there are no animal tracks nearby, plus this area is at least 10 miles away from the nearest bear cave. '''Nia Troy: '''That's why we have to come here ourselves. We'll set up the motion detectors and alarms, if they come any where near us, we'll know it and they're gonna wish they never crawled out of their mother's- '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''Okay we get it! '(The camera cuts to that evening, the Hunters are in their tents with multiple empty cans of energy drinks around them. They're all trying to stay awake, a figure darts through the bushes on the side of the camp, the figure blows some dust in front of the camp to check for the aforementioned motion detectors.) ???: 'Hmph! So they were bluffing. I knew it! Those little brats are gonna be sorry! '(She takes one step closer to the camp and suddenly an alarm goes off. The Hunters all come out with their weapons drawn.) Yang Hou: 'STAND DOWN! '(The figure growls and leaps in, tackling him to the ground. Yang kicks her in the gut and throws her to a tree. She uses the branches to swing herself up. Her mask shatters revealing that it is Viridi Foraoise.) Viridi Foraoise: 'YOU LITTLE BRATS! SOILING THE SANCTITY OF MY FOREST! JUST LIKE THOSE FOOLS! '''Nia Troy: '''You forest?! Wait a minute...You were friends with our parents! '''Viridi Foaroise: '''Friend?! AS IF! '(She lunges down at Nia, tackling her to the ground but Nia reverses her momentum and throws Viridi into one of the tents. Viridi gets up and runs in, Yoruko and Setsuna both use their glyphs to accelerate themselves and smacks her away again. Viridi whips out her club and tries to bash Talis with it only for her to counter it with her hammer and Trifa jumps in with her rapier. The Hunters all go back and forth against Viridi until Vidyut finally wraps his rope-dart around her ankle and throws her to another tree. She tries to get up again only to see the Hunters all pointing their weapons at her.) Foxx Otur: 'Come with us NOW! '(Viridi throws down a smoke bomb and disappears. Leaving the Hunters stunned.) ' '''Jewel Cyprian-Hopebringer: '''Well at least we know who's been taking those people now. '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''I was able to rip this off of her. Lupe, can you track her? '''Lupse Bound-Amitola: '''Yep. '(He sniffs the cloth and starts sniffing the air a little.) Lupe Bound-Amitola: 'I got her scent! Let's go! '(The Hunters all runs after Lupe as he tracks her scent. They soon arrive at a cave.) Foxx Otur: 'Wait, she's probably still in there. And it's a good bet that the missing people are in there too. '''Adam Beetle: '''I say we rat her out! '''Talia Reflection: '''And I've got the perfect prank for that! '(Inside the cave, Viridi is whispering incoherently to herself. Suddenly she hears something, whining, she goes to the moth of the cave and sees a small audio recorder on the ground, she picks it up, confuses. Suddenly it starts beeping and some small devices attached to the walls of thecave spray in a gas.) Viridi Foraoise: 'GAS! THEY'RE GONNA BURN ME ALIVE! '(She runs out of the cave, covering her nose only to be trapped inside a force-field box.) Yoruko Senju: 'We got her! '''Viridi Foraoise: '''WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! '''Talia Reflection: '''don't worry, it's just a tiny smoke machine. '''Viridi Foraoise: '''LET ME OUT! '''Nia Troy: '''Tell us where the missing people are! '''Viridi Foraoise: '''NEVER! '(Suddenly one of the panels in the force-field box open and a bit of truth serum gas is sprayed in her face. She winces but then stares at the ground blankly.) Shade Falcon-de Kan: 'Alright, now tell us where they are. '''Viridi Foraoise: '''In...in the cave. I tortured them for coming near my forest. '(A small division of the Hunters run into the cave and got the missing people out.) Woman: 'We're...we're saved.... '(Nia takes out her com device.) Nia Troy: 'Hunters to Conwell, we found the missing people and the kidnapper. '(Helicopters soon arrive and the rescued people are air lifted to the hospital. The truth serum wears off and Viridi starts freaking out, only for her to be released from the box and restrained.) Viridi Foraoise: 'GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME! '''Cop 1: '''Tell that to the doctors at the Asylum. '''Nia Troy: '''Sir, please. In her defense she was trying to protect the wild life. '''Cop 2: '''That is true but it still doesn't excuse her actions and behavior. '''Kagami Nile: '''Is she going to be alright? '''cop 2: '''It'll take a few months of rehab and a couple years behind bars but she'll be fine. '(They watch as the police drive off.) Hinoka Kodomo: 'Huh, so it wasn't a curse. '''Nia Troy: '''You know guys, I have an idea. She was just trying to protect the forest and wildlife, sure she went overboard but why don't we vouch for a petition to have this place turned into a sanctuary? '''Toni Jakuta: '''That's a great idea! I know aunt Ellie can help us, I mean we're only a few miles from the border of New Troy. '(They all go to New Troy and after some negotiations with the Chancellor of Grimmany, the forest is turned into a wildlife sanctury. The Hunters all gather around the sign that says "Foroasia Sanctuary" and take a picture together and the screen fades black. Category:Fan Webisodes